the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ant-Man (film)/Credits
Directed by Writing Credits Cast * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Michael Douglas as Hank Pym * Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne * Corey Stoll as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket * Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Judy Greer as Maggie Lang * Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang * Michael Peña as Luis * David Dastmalchian as Kurt * Tip "T.I." Harris as Dave * Wood Harris as Gale * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * John Slattery as Howard Stark * Martin Donovan as Mitchell Carson * Garrett Morris as Cab Driver * Gregg Turkington as Dale * Rod Hallett as HYDRA Buyer * Joe Chrest as Frank * Joe Bucaro III as Buyer #1 * Jean Louisa Kelly as Buyer #2 * Dax Griffin as Young Hank Pym * Hayley Lovitt as Janet van Dyne * Norma Alvarez as Spanish Woman * Darcie Isabella Cottrell as Young Daughter * Teddy Williams as Raver #1 * Carol Anne Watts as Raver #2 * Chuck David Willis as Raver #3 * Diana Chiritescu as Raver #4 * Neko Parham as Pool BBQ Dad * Onira Tarés as Pool BBQ Mom * Kylen Davis as Pool BBQ Kid #1 * Zamani Wilder as Pool BBQ Kid #2 * Jim R. Coleman as Pym Tech Gate Guard * Desmond Phillips as Pym Tech Security Guard #1 * Aaron Saxton as Pym Tech Security Guard #2 * Michael A. Cook as EMT * Ricki Noel Lander as Gorgeous Blonde * Rus Blackwell as Superior Officer * Johnny Pemberton as Ice Cream Store Customer * Nicholas Barrera as Ernesto * Carlos Aviles as Carlos * Lyndsi LaRose as Emily * Robert Crayton as Peachy * Ajani Perkins as Cop on Speaker * Jessejames Locorriere as Alpha Guard * Zack Duhame as Beta Guard * Kevin Lacz as Vault Guard #1 * Michael Trisler as Vault Guard #2 * Daniel Stevens as Armed Guard #1 * Alex Chansky as Armed Guard #2 * Clay Donahue Fontenot as Armed Guard #3 * Michael Jamorski as Armed Guard #4 * Casey Pieretti as Armed Guard #5 * Antal Kalik as Lab Guard #1 * Adam Hart as Lab Guard #2 * Reuben Langdon as Lab Guard #3 * Todd Schneider as Lab Guard #4 * Kevin Buttimer as Lab Tech * Danny Vasquez as Ignacio * Anna Akana as Writer * Stan Lee as Bartender * Tom Kenny as Ugly Rabbit Voice * Rick Avery as Helicopter Pilot #1 * Erik Betts as Helicopter Pilot #2 * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America (uncredited) * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (uncredited) * Natalie Stephany Aguilar as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Shafayat Ahmed as Pym Tech Employee (uncredited) * Cammy Aller as Pym Tech Employee (uncredited) * Jason E. Brooks as Pym Tech Employee (uncredited) * Leilani Amour Arenzana as SF Tenderloin Resident (uncredited) * Joseph Aro as Gangster (uncredited) * Tanner Baker as Pym Technologies Employee (uncredited) * Charles Barden as Pym Tech Employee / Valet / SWAT Team Member (uncredited) * Julio Mario Barriga as Security Guard (uncredited) * Chace Beck as PYM Tech Employee (uncredited) * Mike Benitez as Dog owner (uncredited) * Ray Benitez as Shareholder / Buyer (uncredited) * Patrick Constantine Bertagnolli Jr. as Prison Guard (uncredited) * Sean Boncato as Nissan Truck Driver (uncredited) * Bradley Bowen as CIA Agent (uncredited) * Alex Bretow as Scott's Neighbour (uncredited) * DuRa Brown as Uniformed Guard (uncredited) * Craig Carmean as DUI Prisoner (uncredited) * Cabran E. Chamberlain as Tourist (uncredited) * Raul Colon as Prisoner (uncredited) * Joseph Craig as Raver (uncredited) * John Crosby as Detective (uncredited) * Vincent Cucuzza as Detective (uncredited) * Thomas Dalby as Fort Point Bicyclist (uncredited) * Brian Danker as Opening Scene SFPD Arresting Officer (uncredited) * Varian David as Laundry Man (uncredited) * Matthew Sleepy Davis as Driver (uncredited) * Mike Dobbins as Meter Man (uncredited) * Lori D. Dotson as Pym Tech Employee / Personal Assistant (uncredited) * Garrett H. Dumas as Uniform Police Officer (uncredited) * Patrick Engler as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Gregory Fears as Detective (uncredited) * Terry M. Flowers as Businessman (uncredited) * Shawron Gaffney as Jail Visitor (uncredited) * Jacqueline Rea as Jail Visitor (uncredited) * Hayley Gagner as Pedestrian in Rain (uncredited) * Fred Galle as Limo Driver (uncredited) * Neal Genys as School Kid (uncredited) * Tahseen Ghauri as Pym Technologies Employee (uncredited) * Jeff Glover as Pym Tech Armed Guard (uncredited) * Brian Gonzalez as PYM Tech Valet (uncredited) * Trey Greene as Armed Security Guard (uncredited) * Tim Halpin as Ten Doors Tenderloin (uncredited) * Jas Hardy as Female Latino Gangster (uncredited) * Roger A. Harrison as Shareholder (uncredited) * Rory Healy as Shareholder (uncredited) * Joel Hebner as Pymtech Elite Security Guard (uncredited) * Walter Hendrix III as Police Detective Brown (uncredited) * Linda Joy Henry as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Jamie King as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Caleb Hersey as Student (uncredited) * Alphonso A'Qen-Aten Jackson as Prisoner (uncredited) * Kregg Janke as Irish Softball Player (uncredited) * Marie Joelyn as Scientist (uncredited) * Jonathan S. Kennedy as Prison Guard Villegas (uncredited) * Brian Kim as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Kevin Ding as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Christina July Kim as Jogger (uncredited) * Debi Kimsey as Shareholder (uncredited) * Larry Kitagawa as Fisherman (uncredited) * Andrew Koponen as Police Officer (uncredited) * Bradley Newcomer as Police Officer (uncredited) * Eric Kshywonis as SFPD Officer (uncredited) * Kevin Lapham as Shopper (uncredited) * Scott Ledbetter as Officer Green (uncredited) * Addison Elizabeth Lee as Schoolgirl (uncredited) * Marvin Lee as Suited Guard (uncredited) * John Lobato as Pym Tech Employee (uncredited) * Arionna Lovelace as Playground Kid (uncredited) * Fernando Martinez as Bunker Guard #1 (uncredited) * Sheila L. Agnew McCoy as Stockholder (uncredited) * Sam Medina as Bunker Guard #2 (uncredited) * Cesar Mendoza as Gabriel (uncredited) * Jordi Mollá as Castillo (uncredited) * Mahal Montoya as Tourist (uncredited) * Marc Moon as Street Guy by Taco Truck (uncredited) * Kurt Morgan as Man in Car (uncredited) * Ed Moy as Delivery Man (uncredited) * Roger Neal as Suited Guard (uncredited) * Pedro Nicanor as Prisoner (uncredited) * Debra Norton-Miller as Pedestrian in Crosswalk (uncredited) * Steve Warky Nunez as Homeless Man (uncredited) * Amor Owens as Shareholder (uncredited) * Chris Pak as Scientist (uncredited) * Richard Pis as Panamaian soldier (uncredited) * Zoie Quigley as Young Mom (uncredited) * Adam Reeser as Jogger (uncredited) * Vanessa Ross as Jogger (uncredited) * Shaker Sangam as Casino Player (uncredited) * Logan Schoenthal as Party Boy (uncredited) * Benito M. Selim as Street Vendor (uncredited) * Blake Sewell as Prisoner (uncredited) * Kourtney Shales as Lab Tech (uncredited) * Bruce Shalett as Police (uncredited) * Christopher Shepard as Prisoner (uncredited) * Jason Shwartz as Neighbor (uncredited) * Sophia Smith as Art Gallery Patron (uncredited) * Tamika Smith as Prison Visitor (uncredited) * Jason Speer as Pym Tech Supervisor (uncredited) * Ashante P.T. Stokes as Prison Officer (uncredited) * Doug Stroup as Restaurant Patron (uncredited) * Cody Dickson as Restaurant Patron (uncredited) * Andrea Baldwin as Dinner Pedestrian (uncredited) * Bari Suzuki as Howard Stark's Assistant (uncredited) * Jeremy Ray Taylor as Bully (uncredited) * Maurice G. Thomas as Pym Security Guard (uncredited) * Kimberly Tran as Pym Tech Receptionist (uncredited) * Long Tran as Waiter (uncredited) * Jordan Verroi as Security Guard (uncredited) * Etienne Vick as Jeep Driver (uncredited) * Ruben Vidal as Panamanian Guard #2 (uncredited) * Diego Ward as Panamanian Guard (uncredited) * Wenzell Washington as Prisoner (uncredited) * Steven Wiig as Lollipop Man (uncredited) * Aislinn Williams as Cashier - Darby (uncredited) * Erick Wofford as Pym Tech Employee (uncredited) * Shawn Yee as Tourist (uncredited) * Andrew Yount as San Francisco Cyclist (uncredited) * Bobby Ysip as Taxi Driver (uncredited) * Michael Zovistoski as Uniform Police Officer (uncredited) * Kimberly Benavides as Extra (uncredited) * Darren Council as Extra (uncredited) * Chase Williamson as Additional Voices (uncredited) Crew Directed by : Peyton Reed Screenplay by : Edgar Wright : Joe Cornish : Adam McKay : Paul Rudd : Gabriel Ferrari : Andrew Barrer Produced by : Kevin Feige Executive Producers : Louis D'Esposito : Alan Fine : Victoria Alonso : Michael Grillo : Stan Lee : Edgar Wright Co-Producer : Brad Winderbaum : David J. Grant Director of Photography : Russell Carpenter Assistant Directors: : Joe Russo : Anthony Russo Production Designer : Shepherd Frankel Art Direction by : Cameron Beasley : Jann K. Engel : Justin O'Neal Miller : Nigel Churcher (supervising art director) : David Lazan (supevising art director) Set Decorator : Leslie A. Pope Editor : Dan Lebental : Colby Parker Jr. Costume Designer : Sammy Sheldon Differ Post Production Executive : Bruce Markoe Unit Production Manager : JoAnn Perritano Post Production Line Producer : Akshay Ravi Production Supervisor : Jason Tamez Post-Production Supervisor : Jesse Torres Casting by : Tanner Baker : Jackie Burch Visual Effects Supervisor : Jake Morrison Visual Effects Producer : Diana Giorgiutti Music by : Christophe Beck Music Supervisor : Dave Jordan Associate Producer : Lars P. Winther Casting by : Sarah Halley Finn Stand-Ins : Ahku : Jaden Alexander : Moises Amaya : Quin Bryan : Summer Cain : Victoria Donchess : Alessandro Folchitto : Jared Gore : Ryan Littmann : Sean McGee : Stanley McLaughlin II : Michael Aaron Milligan : Monique Davis : Jordan Perez : Enzo Silva : Jejuan Smith : Bruce Ward Stunts : Kevin Abercrombie : David Alessi : Hank Amos : Christopher 'Critter' Antonucci : Randall Archer : Rick Avery : Jennifer Badger : Dean Bailey : Sala Baker : Thomas Baker : Jeffrey G. Barnett : Matt Berberi : Hannah Betts : Chino Binamo : Robin Lynn Bonaccorsi : Nick Brandon : Damien Bray : Keenen Bray : Steve Brown : Joe Bucaro III : Max Calder : Rocky Capella : Kevin Cassidy : David Castillo : Alex Chansky : Paul Chappell : Anis Cheurfa : James M. Churchman : Tye Claybrook Jr. : Geo Corvera : Brycen Counts : George Crayton : Max Daniels : Diego F. Diaz : Holland Diaz : Danny Downey : Kiante Elam : Richard Epper : Peter Epstein : Mike Escamilla : Dane Farwell : Eddie J. Fernandez Jr. : Travis Fienhage : Mike Fierro : Andrew Fincher : Colin Follenweider : Jacob Garcia : Walter Garcia : Shane Geraghty : West Gibson : Travis Gomez : Daniel Graham : Deborah Habberstad : Jeff Habberstad : Shane Habberstad : Trevor Habberstad : Garrett Hammond : Jessica Harbeck : Daniel Hargrave : Regis Harrington : Jenn A. Harris : Adam Hart : Craig Henningsen : Toby Holguin : Jacob Hugghins : Michael Hugghins : Isaac Hughes : Gary Hymes : Michael Jamorski : Craig Johnson : Brett A. Jones : Antal Kalik : Steve Kelso : Keone Kim : Richard King : Reuben Langdon : Thomas J. Larsen : Master Lee : Victor Lopez : Jared Losano : David Brian Martin : Polly Mitchell Giles : Renae Moneymaker : T. Ryan Mooney : Wanda Morganstern : David Morizot : Dave Moro : Tristan Morts : William Morts : Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom : Darlene Nesson : Aaron Norris : Gabriel Nunez : Richard Nunez : Mickey Nuttall : Chris Object : Lin Oeding : Becky Ohmes : Marque Ohmes : Jane Oshita : Rick Perez : Casey Pieretti : Freddie Poole : Sarah Reagin : Rex Reddick : J.C. Robaina : Cody Robinson : Michael Runyard : Kelly Rose : Eric R Salas : Con Schell : Todd Schneider : Myke Schwartz : Timothy Scott : Javier Serrano : Larry M. Shorts : Donn Andrew Simmons : Brian Simpson : Tim Soergel : Daniel Stevens : Melissa R. Stubbs : Sunny Sun : Richard Tavernaro : Aaron Toney : Coleen M. Tracy : Sean Tracy : Ashley Rae Trisler : Tony Vella : Mark Aaron Wagner : Pat Walker : Willie Weber : Chris White : Joe Williams : Thom Williams : Jessica Winther : Shane Yan : Bill Young : Lionel Zafar : Peng Zhang : Denny Ainsworth (uncredited) : Larry Lam (uncredited) Makeup Department Production Management Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Art Department Sound Department Special Effects by Visual Effects by Stunts Camera and Electrical Department Animation Department Casting Department Costume and Wardrobe Department Editorial Department Location Management Music Department Transportation Department Other crew Thanks * 5th Kind (digital asset management) * Abbey Road Studios (score recorded at) * Aero Mock-Ups (aviation set dressing) * Air Lyndhurst Studios (score recorded at) (as Air Studios UK) * Alexa (captured with) * American Humane Association (acknowledgement) * Beau Bonneau Casting (extras casting: San Francisco) * CB Western Works (costume equipment) * CB Western Works (custom boot making) * Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment (camera cranes) (as Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc.) * Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment (camera dollies) (as Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc.) * Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment (stabilized remote camera systems) (as Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc.) * City and County of San Francisco (special thanks) * Codex (acknowledgement) * Codex (digital workflow equipment) * Crossroads Ranch and Rodeo Company (animal provider) (uncredited) * DTC Grip & Electric (grip and lighting equipment) (San Francisco) * Datasat Digital Sound (in selected theatres) (uncredited) * Disney Digital Studio Services (Final Sound Mix and ADR Recorded at) (as The Walt Disney Studios) * Dolby Atmos (in selected theatres) * Dolby Digital (in selected theatres) * Dolby Laboratories (sound mix) * Exceptional Minds (end credits) * Exchange Communications (IT/communications) (uncredited) * Film Victoria (acknowledgement) (as Film Victoria Australia) * FotoKem (film prints) (uncredited) * Greenhaus GFX (post-production facilities) * Harris Diversified (a/c and power rental) * Hollywood Records (soundtrack) * Hollywood Trucks (entertainment transportation) (uncredited) * Intelligent Media (international monitoring agency) * International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees (IATSE) (this picture made under the jurisdiction of) * JoAnn Kane Music Service (music preparation) (as Joann Kane Music Service) * LCW Props (prop rentals) * Lightnin' Production Rentals (transportation equipment) * MBS Equipment Co. (grip and lighting equipment) * Marvel Music (soundtrack) * Marvel Studios (funding) * Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) (approval certificate: no. 49837) (as Motion Picture Association of America, Inc.) * One Step Up (additional foley services) (uncredited) * Panavision Atlanta (camera equipment provided by) * Panavision Remote Systems (Supertechno cranes) (uncredited) * Panavision (acknowledgement) * Performance Filmworks (Edge Crane System) * Pictorvision (multi-camera array) * Pinewood Atlanta Studios (studio) * Pro-Cam Rentals (camera remote systems provided by) * Prop Movie Money (prop provider) * Red Tuxedo Productions (sound playback rental services) * Reel Security (production security) * Road Rebel (production travel) * Runway (post-production) * San Francisco Film Commission (special thanks) * Sarofsky (main title design) * Shed (dailies) * Shutterstock Images (special thanks) * Skywalker Sound (Post-Production Sound Services by) (as SKYWALKER SOUND a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company - Marin County, California) * State of Georgia (special thanks) * Stereo D (acknowledgement) * TNG Visual Effects (digital scanning services) (visual effects: 3d scanning) * Technicolor (acknowledgement) * Technicolor (digital intermediate) * The City of Atlanta (special thanks) * The City of Fayetteville (special thanks) * The City of Peachtree City (special thanks) * The International Brotherhood of Teamsters (acknowledgement) * Transportation Resources (transportation equipment) * Treasure Island Development Authority (special thanks) * Truck Brokers (logistics management) * United States Department of the Interior (special thanks) Production Companies ** Gary Sanchez Productions (uncredited) ** Marvel Studios ** Walt Disney Pictures